Analysis of the hemolytic plaque assay continued, with particular emphasis on the experimental conditions which must be fulfilled for inhibition experiments to yield thermodynamic information. Work on a related problem was also initiated, viz, obtaining from equilibrium binding data, the distribution of equilibrium constants characterizing the interaction of a heterogeneous receptor population with homogeneous ligand. The problem was approached by a method of moments.